


Rubbish date, amazing kiss

by KendraPendragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Molly was the first girl Sherlock kissed.The first girl he slept with.The first girl whose heart he broke.The first girl he lost.The only girl he ever said “I love you” to.The only girl he never forgot.The only girl he never stopped loving.The only girl he found again.The only woman he married and had children with.





	Rubbish date, amazing kiss

Sherlock and Molly at the end of their first date. He thought it went horrible, she had a lot of fun watching the to-cool-for-school Sherlock Holmes sweat.

“…as I told you, I’m not good at this modern mating ritual called dating. Best to give it up before we have to endure more of that torture, right? Right. So I’ll just bring you home and we forget the whole thing. It was a stupid idea in the first pla- ouch!”

Sherlock’s eyes darted down to the foot Molly has just stepped on, then he looked at the girl that was now standing way too close to him.

“You’re standing on my foot”, he pointed out, unnecessarily so. From the way she grinned at him she was very well aware.

“I had to do something to shut you up. You’ve been babbling the entire night.”

He blinked, replaying the date in his mind palace.

Shite.

“I told you you’d have a horrible time.”

She had asked him out. To this day he didn’t know why he said yes. If it weren’t for those damned brown eyes he probably wouldn’t have.

Why did they have to be so soft and pretty?

Why did SHE have to be so soft and pretty? And smell so bloody good?

His favorite part of school was sitting next to her in chemistry and smell her, feeling her warmth when he leaned over to reach something he had strategically placed.

All of this was such nonesense!

He felt like an idiot for feeling these things.

He wanted it to all go away.

…He wanted her to be his girlfriend so he could look at her, hug her, kiss her…

“Have you ever kissed a girl, Sherlock?”

Shite, she did it again. Sometimes he thought Molly was telepathic. At this point it seemed the most logical explanation. No one could be that empathetic.

“No”, he admitted after clearing his throat.

She’s still standing on his foot.

Her breath hit his throat as she spoke.

“Would you like to kiss me?”

“No.”

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

“You’re staring at my mouth, so according to what you’ve taught me, I deduce you just lied and indeed want to kiss me very much.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out, him being to outraged that his own weapons had been used against him.

As Molly leaned in even closer, Sherlock’s mouth snapped shut again. Her arms were slowly winding around his back, like snakes, trapping him in her arms.

She was hugging him.

He felt…bloody hell, why were her breasts so hot?

“I could kiss you, if that helps”, she suggested and even though she smirked, he didn’t feel mocked. Because…

…she wanted to kiss him, too.

His heart skipped several beats as suddenly it made click inside his head.

Sherlock was in love.

And so was Molly.

She loved him!

 

“H-have you kissed a boy before?” he asked and shyly hugged her, staring into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

Molly shook her head, cheeks glowing in a lovely shade of pink.

“There’s never been one I wanted to kiss. You’re the first boy I like. Really, really like.”

She smiled up at him. His heart was beating frantically now.

He was happy. So bloody happy.

Since she was so brave and open, it gave him enough courage to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Then his fingers disappeared in her open hair at her back. It was incredibly soft and he started playing with it.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

That’s what he had to ask, right? Or did it have to be a written note?

“I’d love to”, she answered with a smile and cuddled against him.

It was new and exciting, yet at the same time felt oddly comforting and kind of…right.

The teenagers stared at each other’s mouths now that they had defined their relationship.

Molly found her bravery first and stood on her tiptoes. Sherlock met her halfway, his eyes fluttering close as her warm lips kissed him.

He’d never been kissed on the mouth before and for a second he was disappointed. Literature, music and movies made such a big deal of it, as if it was the best thing in the world, but it’s just two sets of tactile sensory organs making contact and-

Oh.

Oh!

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he started feeling things. Wonderful things.

Bloody hell.

His hand stroke up her back into her neck as he moved his lips, brushed hers lightly, then with a little more pressure.

Her lips were thin, but they felt absolutely perfect. Soft. Warm. Delicious.

When Molly parted them and he felt the wet, warm tip of her tongue licking over his bottom lip, Sherlock’s knees weakened.

He clung to her as he mimicked her actions. Their tongues shyly licked and stroked each other.

It felt so weird…so wonderfully weird and wet.

Molly pushed her tongue into his mouth now and that, boy that was what the fuss was all about.

They snogged for a very, very long time.

When they finally parted their mouths and chins were wet. Sherlock’s foot was numb. Molly had stood on it the entire time.

Looking at each other, they started grinning. Their mouths were red and swollen. Molly wiped his with her sleeve, then her own.

“Not bad for a first kiss, I’d say. But we need more practice. I don’t think it should be that wet.”

She giggled and he pulled her closer, nudging her nose with his.

“We should conduct experiments.”

Molly laughed against his lips as he kissed her again. Half-heartedly she pulled him away by his curls.

“I have to be home by midnight.”

He took her arm and bent it so he could look at her watch, nodded when he saw the time.

Now that she was his girlfriend he took her hand as they started walking. He kept holding it in the tube, where he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against his side.

They snogged some more, practicing this new favourite activity, almost missing their exit.

In the year to come they practiced a lot, becoming one of those couples who were snogging everywhere and at every opportunity.

Molly was the first girl Sherlock kissed.

The first girl he slept with.

The first girl whose heart he broke.

The first girl he lost.

 

The only girl he ever said “I love you” to.

The only girl he never forgot.

The only girl he never stopped loving.

The only girl he found again.

 

The only woman he married and had children with.


End file.
